


I Could Spend Forever Making Up To You

by Accelerator074



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of Death, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accelerator074/pseuds/Accelerator074
Summary: 7 years ago Thunderstorm lost Cyclone due to a mistake. 3 months ago, Tapops' close ally, kingdom of Esiria in planet Nexus had been under a coup d'etat. At the present time, 7 human years and 3 months ago, they recently found out about what happened to the kingdom of Esiria. The royal family had been killed, except for one royal, princess Farrah, the adopted princess of the royal family. She'd been kept in the palace, locked and claimed as property by the current king who ruled the coup d'etat. Thunderstorm was tasked to spy on the kingdom, and was adamant that saving the poor princess was not his priority. Unbeknownst to Thunderstorm, the princess he kept refusing to save was Cyclone who turned into a girl for an unknown reason.





	1. An Unexpected Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Taufan is Farrah who turned into a girl mysteriously, and magically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure HaliTau

Somewhere in the outer space, a concealed organization called TAPOPS was peacefully stationed. The organization housed many saved and protected power spheres, and was the 2nd home to the 7 elemental forms and their friends next to Earth.

The main deck of the station, where the commander usually summoned the pillars of the organization was completely crowded by the youngest members of the organization after an urgent call.

In the middle of the room, was a round table occupied by two important high ranked TAPOPS members, and 2 young women and a young man that had a striking vibrant amber eyes. Around the people and creatures occupying the table were another young men in their early 20s.

"3 months ago, a coup d'état ruled out our allied force in planet Nexus." Koko Ci, the commander of TAPOPS stated with a solemn look crossing his face. A small green box-headed alien that always had a black shade covering his eyes and at the same time to conceal his unintimidating appearance.

"W-what?" Yaya, one of the girls in the TAPOPS organization expressed her shock. "that means... the kingdom of Esiria..."

"Indeed. The peaceful kingdom of Esiria." Another high ranked member, admiral Tarung clarified. He had the appearance akin to the elusive white tiger and had blue hair with white highlights and a pair of sharp blue eyes. His skin was white with black stripes, that turned into orange with black stripes when enraged. He usually wore a skin-tight blue tank top with orange and black camouflage pants. A military-grade blue boots for footwear and a watch and a bangle on his wrists.

"Huh?! How come we had no idea bout it until now?!" One of the young male standing around the table shouted, enraged by the terrible news. Blaze, one of the famous 7 elemental forms who held the power of fire and flames. A brunette, tall and built, perfect for his young adult age. His eyes resembled the hot burning flame of inferno. He seemed to be the type to train hard and lift weights even before dawn arrive for he wore a high-collared sleeveless top, showing how perfectly built his muscles were.

"We could have gotten a distress signal from them, right?" Ying, one of the girls occupying the table asked. A spectacle adorning her small face and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Ignore that, Ying. What got me curious is about the royal family." Interrupted Solar, and like his younger brother Blaze, he was a young brunette male with irises as shine as liquid mercury and one of the elemental siblings. He was the form that could manipulate photons, and used it to blast everyone he so desired into places. Also the smartest person in the room.

Thus, both Tarung and Koko Ci let out a deep breathe, indicating that the coup d'etat was not the only terrible news they had for the group. Then the commander answered Solar's, "All the royals are dead..." with that, the people in the room was uttered silenced. "Except for her." Koko Ci's small hand slid on the top surface of the glass table, causing for a bright blue keys to appear, before pushing one of the keys. A holographic image appeared, hovering the table for their eyes to see.

An image of a beautiful silverette girl in a pretty royal blue dress.

Long smooth and soft thick straight hair and curled at the bottom that once saw would remind someone about the silvery shine of a complete moon. Even the brows above her striking eyes were the same beautiful shade of her hair. Her small feminine face sheltered high cheekbones that once she blinked or closed her eyes, her long silverrette eyelashes would provide the sensation of soft tickles for they would gently touch the skin; also lips that emanating the popular color of a pinkish rose.

Then skin as if made of baby elephant ivory tusks, as it could be compared to a grandmother's precious porcelain doll, and with the obvious slight pinkish tones of her skin, and cheeks, made her too appealing in someone's eyes.

However, what struck them like lightning and surprised them like the sound of thunders, was her eyes. They were as pretty as the shine of the bluest blue stars in the entire universe that no one could simply just look away once their gaze met hers. One's lips would utter the word beautiful first without even knowing. Still, however, that wasn't the whole case why they were in disbelief.

The entire reason was they were sure that her eyes would resemble Cyclone's if only he was still alive and had grown up just like them.

There was a single person in the room who got greatly disturbed by that fact.

It was Thunderstorm.

The very cause of Cyclone's death.

Thunderstorm was a young male who had the sharpest eyes in the room, and having scarlet irises with black swirls added to the fact that he held the eye of a murderer. Especially, attire that only had the color of darkness and crimson blood with red glowing lightning embedded in front of his half zipped jacket and on either side of his black pants. He also shared the same hair color as Blaze's and Solar's, making him a brunette. Then a black combat boots, completing his attire. However, TAPOPS was an organization that first prioritized the galaxy's safety. Thus, Thunderstorm only had the eyes that screamed death, but he was far from being a murderer.

In his head, seeing the girl in person would just keep reminding him of Cyclone and the mistake he had made 7 years ago.

"She's princess Farrah, the adopted daughter of the murdered real king and queen of Esiria." Tarung said, sight focused on the holographic image of the girl.

"That's one pretty girl..." Gopal, the longest friend the elemental forms had, said, amazed. He had a shade of brown skin, and had a little chubby frame. A green band around his head and brown eyes.

"That's true..." agreed the quietest person in the room. It was Ice, another elemental form. He wield the power of burning ice that only he could create without anything or materials. His pair of eyes were the prettiest shade of glacier blue ice that was hidden by the bill of his cap, and skin as pale as snowflakes. He had a perfect fit body that was wrapped around by a light blue jacket with thick soft fur adoring the hood. His hood covered the half of his cap, allowing for the ocean's wave symbol stuck atop the bill of the cap to be displayed. Out of all the seven elemental forms, he was the calmest and preferred to have a sit and speak with the enemies before resorting into battle if the situation really called for it.

"She's really pretty, bro Icey, bro Quakey!" The youngest of the elemental form, Thorn beamed genuinely. Brilliant emerald irises gleamed in excitement, for seeing such girl existed. The forest was Thorn's property. Every plants, roots, trunks, seeds and everything that regarded forest was under Thorn's manipulation. He could as well create his own forest if he desired to.

"Indeed, Thorny... she's really beautiful." The said Quake nodded, yet had a solemn look plastered on his face. The girl after all, was alive after their kingdom had been overthrown by rebels. Quake was one of the persons occupying the table, the one that had amber color for a pair of eyes, and on his lap was a black and yellow circular robot called Ochobot with large ears that resembled bee's wings that made him capable to fly as well. Under those wings were black slim metal resembling cords attached as his arms and at each ends were 5 fingers robotic hands. its face served pure shade of black screen and two blue glowing light as his eyes. Under it, were 2 glowing blue streaks to serve as speakers. "But where is she now, commander?"

"Oh come on. you seriously asking that, eldest?" Thunderstorm snorted at the oldest elemental form. Thus, all the attentions befell him.

"What are you saying?" Fang frowned at Thunderstorm. Fang was a spiky raven head, and had red eyes that always shielded by a high-tech visor. He was the same age the elemental siblings. If Solar could manipulate light, Fang was the complete opposite of him, as Fang could control shadows. Through his own shadow manipulation ability, he could create any form of animals such as bears, koalas, tigers, crows and especially, a giant mythical creature, a dragon.

"She's the princess and is kept alive, and that pretty, too? of course, whoever that bastard that threw the kingdom into a terrible chaos owned her now. For a prize." Thunderstorm lifted his both hands, both palms spread as his lips let out an obvious deep sigh. "She's definitely suffering under that bastard, too."

Thus, none of them could speak as they knew Thunderstorm made his point cleared as crystallized ice.

"T-then we could save her? right? that's why you summoned us here, right? commander?" Blaze claimed, looking at the two higher ranks in the room with them.

"I'm with Blaze on this one." Solar gave Blaze a determined nod. "We failed to be informed that something was happening to her country. So this is our chance to at least save the remaining royal."

With that, the remaining members in the room except for Thunderstorm and the higher ranks nodded in agreement with Solar's determined suggestion.

"No..." So silence ruled the room once again.

"What do you mean no, commander?!" Exclaimed Blaze, breaking the silence.

"There are more important missions regarding that country than saving the princess."

"Huh?" Even Thunderstorm was confused by the answer as lives matter no matter what.

"There are a lot of unresolved issues throughout the 3 months that the kingdom has been stolen: armored ships carrying various weapons, and creatures around the entire galaxy are disappearing, even humans. Only the ship and corpse of the pilots and passengers are always found at the scene. There's also a case of rare animals from another planets disappearing." Explained the commander, putting his elbow on the table, fingers laced, and flat chin atop them.

"You're suspecting that the country of Esiria has something to do with all the disappearance?" Quake asked, brows met and the commander answered him with a slight nod.

"So... if we suddenly attack the castle and save the princess...." Fang started.

"The current king there will turn his attention to us, and we won't be able to spy on the country, search for some clues." Ended Solar.

The two higher ranks nodded.

"Alright.. means that we still gonna save her right?" Blaze grinned, big enough to tell that he already was feeling a little calm.

"It depends on Thunderstorm now." Koko Ci claimed, meeting Thunderstorm's sharp black scarlet irises.

"What?"

"YEAH IT'S REALLY WHAT! WHY THUNDY?! HE WON'T SAVE THAT POOR GIRL!" Once again, Blaze couldn't help but to be eaten by rage.

"Calm down, Blazey.." Ice grabbed Blaze's shoulder; thus, a steam occurred the moment his icey hand touched Blaze's almost flaming shoulder.

"Why that jerk, commander? ever since Cycy's... Thundy never cares for anyone, but his missions." Ying frowned, shaking her head in disbelief.

That was true, what as in Thunderstorm's head.

"Thunderstorm can conceal his presence, and has the speed to avoid detection and being sighted, and like what you said, Ying, Thunderstorm only cares about his mission now. No one will suspect him once he states his fake mission to the current king."

"Commander, you are aware that we are allied to the late king and queen, right? They will suspect us..." Yaya was confused, very one at that.

"Indeed, but also 7 years ago, the king and queen had cut the alliance between TAPOPS and Esiria."

"... is that why we didn't receive any distress signal from them?" Asked Ice.

"Yes..."

"Do you really believe that sending Thundy alone to spy on that country will work to find clues about the case of unresolved disappearance cases?" Quake asked worriedly.

"Yes and he won't be alone." Koko Ci claimed, as he turned to the very last person they knew the commander would send to such dangerous and important mission.

"What me?!"

******

******

Thus, the two persons that were given the mission as spies arrived at the planet Nexus, and into the main capital of the country of Esiria, the Esir.

It was late at night when they arrived, dropped off by the transportal that Ochobot provided for them, for a quick expedition to the country. The humidity, even at night, was hot, so was the wind.

Not even one appearance from the town folks greeted them nor showed up. Probably, the people of the capital were asleep.

"Ughh it's night! It's so dark, Thundy!" Screamed Thunderstorm's partner who was walking next to him.

The both of them were heading toward the only modernized resort in the whole country, resort Fherru. It was the only resort that offered technologies and the only place Thunderstorm would be willing to stay in during their stay for mission who knows how long would last.

It must be so dark, but throughout the years, Thunderstorm had learnt how to use his power properly. He had found out that tampering with the electricity running in his brain could provide him night vision or infrared sensor and etc. Thus, he could perfectly see in the dark even without the need of his lightning flashes.

So in the lonely dark street where only him and his partner, Gopal, the most unexpected partner ever at the same time was not unexpected, Thunderstorm attempted to answer his partner's frustration. However, his attempt had been halted when instead of warm wind, a chilly wind blown on the back of his neck, causing him a shudder, yet he was more of a shocked when arms wrapped around his mid-section. He wouldn't be surprised if it was Gopal, but it wasn't Gopal.

Gopal as well was looking at him, blinking in confusion.

It was someone else.

on the street with them.

"Y-you..." Said the mysterious person, hugging him from behind. He was sure that a cheek was pressed against his back, along with the person's soft round breast. So it was a girl and was as well enough to deactivate his night-vision.

And before Thunderstorm could turn to confront the girl, she ran away, hastily, disappearing into the darkness of the street.

"h-hoi..."

"T-thundy, t-that must be a ghost..." Said Gopal. It must be so dark, but Thunderstorm was sure that Gopal's blood must have vanished from his face already.

Ghost.

His fear of ghost since he was a kid was still clinging to him, so tight that even how much he trembled strongly because of ghost, it would never set him free.

Thus, fear overcame him so he grabbed Gopal by the back of the shirt, and ran as fast as he could into the direction he knew where the resort located was.


	2. Princess Farrah I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thunderstorm's cursing and swearing
> 
> Reminder: This is pure HaliTau

A click of tongue emphasized Thunderstorm's annoyance. Not even once he thought that he'd be sent to spy on the kingdom when he just told himself earlier that he wouldn't want to see the girl in person.

The girl didn't just have Cyclone's eyes, but even her smile resembled Cyclone's unique smile.

Only Cyclone was capable of providing such smile, and laugh that could deliver great sense of peace inside everyone who would see them. Feeling of warmth would rise in someone's chest as if that someone'd been genuinely comforted.

There really was no scientific explanation why Cyclone's smile and laugh had those kind of effects into someone. All Thunderstorm knew that ever since they existed, out of them seven elemental forms, Cyclone had the prettiest and peaceful smile and laugh.

Maybe, Cyclone, being the playful and happiest form who preferred searching for light in every dark situation was enough reason—No scientific explanation needed.

However, it was also the reason why he could never be like Cyclone and could never be the same again without Cyclone.

"Dey you thinkin' 'bout Cycy again?" Gopal, who was walking alongside him toward their designated room down the hallway said.

Indeed, he was thinking of Cyclone again.

There really was no seconds, nor minutes that the thought of Cyclone faltered from his head.

His own twin partner, Cyclone was everything to him.

They were the two sides of a coin.

Without Cyclone, Thunderstorm could only live a miserable life.

"Been 7 years already. You should move on... everyone has moved on already despite you know it's still hurt." Continued Gopal, arms crossed behind his head, left eye closed, peeking at his silent companion.

Thunderstorm didn't believe that all his friends, and family had moved on already. He knew Blaze still blamed him for Cyclone's death. After all, the two had a code: Prank brothers' code.

So how could he move on when he was the one who made a terrible mistake that led to Cyclone's death. His spy partner was really stupid, and he wondered why Koko Ci thought Gopal would be the best spy partner in a dangerous mission.

"Oh is this the room: Room 223?" Gopal interrupted his thoughts.

It was a modern resort room with a golden double door that could only be accessed by the golden key card that both Thunderstorm and Gopal acquired when they checked in at the front desk the moment they arrived at the hotel.

"I can't wait to sleep in and wake up tomorrow so I could-"

"Start the mission." Ended Thunderstorm for Gopal as he slid the key card into card reader slot. The moment he pushed the door opened, a small hallway greeted them first, before revealing a peaceful golden large spaced room at the end. The air-conditioned room featured two queen-sized beds with reasonable firm mattress and smooth all-cotton sheets, with variety of soft different pillows and with bed-end golden chaise lounges. Then a separated, well-appointed living area where Two high-definition, LCD flat-screen TV with dual speakers attached onto the wall and across was the center table surrounded by three soft and smooth leather couches.

"Woah... remind me to always take a mission with you." Gopal said pushing fast Thunderstorm with a friendly pat on the rage's form shoulder. Gopal's full weight dropped into one of the bed, causing a soft bounce.

So the Epitome of rage followed Gopal into the room. The door automatically closed behind him, stealthy, as well. he'd give that a good feedback the moment he finished the mission, he noted.

"Ahh dude we can also view the kingdom from here!" Gopal lifted his head from the bed, turning to the large window adjacent to the bed he was occupying. The white curtain decorated with golden expensive fabrics was spread open revealing the large kingdom of Esiria. Right next to the window was the balcony's double glass door, that would allow them to view the whole kingdom. "Dey do you think the princess' already asleep?"

"Perhaps." Thunderstorm answered with a shrug, heading to another opened door. It was another separated room that showed a fully equipped kitchen. "You can cook in the kitchen, Gopal."

"Nuh uh.. I wanna try all the meals this country could offer."

"... come on we are paying a large sum of money for this whole room."

"Pweesh you just don't wanna eat alien foods."

Moving on from the kitchen, Thunderstorm found another door across the balcony—he believed it to be the bathroom door. Next to it was another door that possibly be the large walk in closet. "You got me. let's make a deal then. I'll do all the missions and all you have to do is everything that you want to do from now on."

"Oh really?! shoot!"

"except for ruining the mission." The black scarlet eyed young adult gave his friend a warning stare.

"O-of course! All missions are yours from now on!"

"Alright."

Thus, the both of them slept for the night, as Thunderstorm remembered Koko Ci had made it known to the fake king that two important TAPOPs pillars would be arriving tomorrow.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The time was unknown to Thunderstorm when he had woken up by a loud banging on the door—it was as if the room didn't offer a door phone or a doorbell— however, he was sure it was early in the morning as his eyelids refused to open. 

"Sir Thunderstorm! i know you're in there!" Loud shouting coming from outside the door.

"Your presence is requested by the king majesty of Esiria!"

"Damn it! Gopal, open the fucking door!" Yet Gopal remained asleep on the other bed, mouth hanging open with streak of saliva rolling down his cheeks, and other leg falling off the bed already.

Another loud banging came.

"Sir Thunderstorm!"

"Fucking fuck!" Thus, he pushed himself up, sliding off the bed, and stomped his way toward the front door with a very pissed off expression.

"This is your final warning! If you don't open up this door we will–"

"What..." A fierce contracted black scarlet eyes met the four royal guards—the cause of loud pounding and shouting— standing outside the door. "Will you fuckers do huh?"

The four guards had the same attire. Instead of wearing full-plated armors, they were wearing something similar to middle easterners. A yellow fabric around their head with three crimson feathers attached in the front. Grey-striped tucked long-sleeve yellow cotton shirt with buttons beginning right in the middle of the shirt. The buttons were left opened to reveal their toned dark chest. Then a long hooded maroon vest that ended right in the midst of their thigh and on each side was an open pocket. Striped pants to match their shirts and brown pointy leather boots. In order to complete their knights attire, they had small crescent blade hanging around their hips as weapons.

There was a red unfamiliar bird carved on the grip of the blade that Thunderstorm noticed.

"The fuck do you want?" Thunderstorm sneered, annoyed, early in the morning. He placed his elbow on the door frame, leaning the side of his head on his knuckles, while left hand knuckles rested on his hip, and left lower leg over the other.

"T-the majesty, the king has requested your presence for–" Thunderstorm noticed that the guards' gazes were on his chest.

It completely vanished from his head that he slept half bare last night despite the air-conditioned room.

"Alright... I'm going to entertain that majesty of yours." With that, he slammed the door close to the guards' faces.

Still, Thunderstorm heard their comments about how he became the hottest elemental form.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The moment both Thunderstorm and Gopal reached the large thick wooden castle gate, they saw the king, already awaiting for their arrival. Although, Thunderstorm was sure that the king was only expecting him, and wouldn't care about Gopal at all. It happened all the time as Gopal always gotten disregarded by not just enemies, but strangers that they would encounter.

If only his friend was smart enough to use his power right, Gopal would have been one of the scariest TAPOPs members. After all, he could manipulate molecules, and molecules were everywhere and included inside human, or human itself. However, Gopal's ability didn't have any effects on human at all, just his own self, and that was his limitation.

"Ahh... to be graced by the galaxy's known king, king Thunderstorm, I can definitely say it's a real pleasure to finally see you in person." The bastard who ruled the coup d'état, and reigned victorious three months ago against the former royals, was now before him, grinning. The grin was large enough to reveal deep pleasant satisfactory about his conquered country and successfully, bringing Thunderstorm to the castle. "I am the new ruler of the peaceful kingdom of Esiria, king Anwyll."

The king was the type of bastard that pissed Thunderstorm off badly.

"Hello, duh, I am here, too." Gopal interrupted, waving his hands before the king's face. "If you haven't noticed me yet."

A forced grin replaced the king's pleasant one, as he turned to Gopal. "Indeed."

"What? is that all you can say?!"

"Just invite us in already or we'll just find someplace to have breakfast ." Thunderstorm grunted grabbing Gopal by the back of his shirt, pulling him next to him.

"Ahh my deepest apology." Thus, the king stepped aside, gesturing for them to step into the opened wooden gate.

A fucking goody two shoes.

Annoying.

As it was all an act.

No wonder that the bastard managed to brutalize the last royals, and claimed the remaining one as property.

Those were the things inside Thunderstorm's head while being led toward the dining area.

Now seated at a round tea table in a beautiful garden, next to him was Gopal, and across him was the king, Thunderstorm's focus wouldn't leave the large flower bed that surrounded them. Too focused that he was no longer aware that his expression returned to his normal one: a calm one, yet his black scarlet eyes exposed a deepest pain in them. 7 years and 3 months ago, they just normally looked like that—as if he had been hurt— but it was all fake; however, now, the fake pain filled eyes that he got back then, was now all real.

"Woah your royal breakfast is awesome!" Gopal claimed, disbelief as he stuffed his face with alien food.

"Of course." The king nodded, agreeing, yet his gaze was on Thunderstorm's. "Hmm... so it's not only frown your face can hold, but it also displays pain that keeps you alive."

A slight jolt was almost shown by his frame, before he quickly diverted his attention from the familiar flowers to the tea that had been served to him earlier.

The king's voice sounded so amused, interested.

Of course, throughout the years, Thunderstorm's fame didn't just remain on Earth, but also around the galaxy. Thunderstorm had been named the king due to his courage as he never once backed down in any battles. All enemies that he had faced against with, or those who dared him came out defeated as he easily showed them their places. As a result, Thunderstorm had been named the king of the galaxy despite his personality.

Before they left the station, Koko Ci and Tarung had warned them to never ever show any signs of weakness before king Anwyll.

That was Gopal's role not Thunderstorm's, so once again, he was back to being pissed off.

"Stop talking as if you wanted to be on my bad side this early." Thunderstorm snorted, as he rolled his eyeballs to gaze at Gopal who was busy eating all the food displayed on the table.

The presence with them must be a king, but Thunderstorm never recognized fear. For him, he struck fear into someone.

"Ah i assure you, being on the famous Thunderstorm's bad side is the last thing I want for this kingdom." The king stated with a hum which just pissed Thunderstorm off more.

"Yeah after all you just won this country 3 months ago." Gopal snickered. The king turned his head to Gopal then. "Oops did I say that aloud?"

"... I'm sure you know why we've come to this country, right?" Thunderstorm asked, hastily, getting the king's attention again.

"Of course. The former king and queen had cut the alliance between Esiria and TAPOPs."

"..." That was stupid, Thunderstorm said mentally. "Yeah. Our commander wants to form a new alliance between TAPOPs and the–"

"My kingdom of Esiria." The king interrupted.

Thus, he gave a slight nod. "However-"

"Thundy and me have to make sure that the current king of Esiria will still be dependable. You know power spheres are spread all over the galaxies, and Esiria is one magical country so we suspect that there are power spheres hidden in this kingdom." Gopal said with a large grin, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. "Your food here is great anyway."

"..." The Esiria was everything but it harbored no power spheres or they would've known about it during their alliance years, but 7 years had passed already after Esiria ended the alliance. Gopal really didn't think at all, but at the same time had a point. A lot could happen in whole 7 years and 3 months.

"Ahh I see. TAPOPs is a great and reliable organization. A great king such I can't ruin this kingdom's chance to have a very loyal and reliable ally now, can i?" A sweet sickening smile plastered on the king's lips.

Red lips were about to open in order to answer the king when he felt the familiar cold wind gently touch the back of his nape. The same chilly wind as last night that couldn't deny a shiver to run down his spine; thus, he pushed himself up, quickly, causing the metal chair to flip due to his strength. Thunderstorm wanted to turn, face his back, yet he failed once again as the familiar slender arms snaked around his waists from behind.

The girl from last night.

Now he was sure that the girl was not a ghost.

It was after all early in the morning.

"Y-you..." The same familiar feminine soft voice as well.

Black scarlet irises widened.

While Thunderstorm was confused by the unknown girl's action toward him, Gopal let out a loud shout seeing who the girl was.

"Is that princess Farrah?!"

Farrah.

"Indeed. Release the guest, Farrah. Now." Ordered the king.

It seemed that the girl feared the king as she removed her arms around his waists, allowing him to finally turn on his heels and see the girl properly in person.

However, the girl suddenly grabbed the side of her head, as she began sobbing.

"What's happening?! why is she suddenly crying?!" Gopal asked looking at the king, panicking.

"...."

So the king gestured for the maids to get the princess back into her chamber.

The moment the princess was gone the king looked at them, grinning. "Princess Farrah is mentally ill."

"What?" Both Gopal and Thunderstorm were shocked, disbelief by what they heard.

"Indeed. She's been like that the moment the deceased king and queen adopted her." Followed by another hum from the king.

"Y-you're saying she's... crazy?" Gopal looked at the person standing next to him who had been quiet after the revelation about the princess being mentally ill.

"Indeed, but her beauty is superb. Extraordinaire. Too angelic. Claiming her innocence 3 months ago has been my greatest accomplishment." 

Sickening feeling rose in Thunderstorm's stomach, hearing the king's voice and how he talked about a girl who was mentally ill. How a defenseless girl had been taken advantage by an old bastard king. Thunderstorm could feel the twist in his stomach appearing as he wanted to throw up despite he hadn't eaten anything at all.

What the bastard did to a mentally disabled girl was too terrible for someone like Thunderstorm.


	3. Conceal

"Mannnn! it really sucks!" Gopal shouted, exasperated the moment both him and Thunderstorm reached their grande expensive suite after having a breakfast at the castle with the current king.

"What?" Frowned Thunderstorm, heading toward the walk-in closet door. When the heel and soles of his combat boots touched the tiled floor before it, the door automatically opened to grant him entrance.

It was why Thunderstorm had chosen the place to stay in before he went off to the Nexus planet. The suite offered technologies and modern inventions that Thunderstorm preferred to have in a room.

Thus, he stepped inside, grabbing his black suitcase.

"Dey it sucks because we just saw the princess in person, yet we couldn't do anything about it! Like, bro! she was just before us! right before us! and we coulda saved her, yet we did nothing at all!"

Came Gopal's loud protest, and Thunderstorm knew it was a direct attack on his person.

"... Not our mission, idiot." Pulling the black case out of the closet, Thunderstorm placed it on the spot near his chosen bed.

"If Blazey was here, we coulda saved her quick."

"Consequently, ruining the mission; consequently, killing the both of you."

His companion flatly dropped his body into the bed, frustrated.

"We have no idea how the rebellion started, and how the bastard won at all. So that's why Blazey didn't get sent. Not to mention, he's reckless." It was the truth. His younger brother, Blaze must be similar to him, as both featured uncontrollable rage, but Thunderstorm was far from being reckless. Blaze's acts based on instincts whether he was calm or not, whilst Thunderstorm was similar to Solar whenever he was composed.

Everything must not be illogical.

"What are you doing?" Gopal asked, peeking at him from the bed.

The large suitcase contained devices that Gopal had never seen before.

One of the devices was a small black metal box that Thunderstorm grabbed. The epitome of rage released a small electric sparks from his hands, causing the box in his hand to blink a glowing blue light. The light spread around the whole suite, gluing itself on each wall before it disappeared.

"Uh so what did the light do?"

"It's not light, but a field." he answered with a snort.

"Field? force field?" asked Gopal, raising a brow.

"Kind of... Now every conversations we will have will remain in here. Once this device flashes red, it means someone is trying to intrude the room."

"Alright... so shouldn't you put locks in every window, and door as well? like keeping us prisoners inside."

He shot his friend a small glare. "Yeah. If that's what you want."

"Kidding, dude."

"But you're right. I'll be placing impenetrable securities around the room, since we can't trust anyone in this country."

"Yeah. Like what you said we still have no idea about the current kingdom of Esiria."

"Anyone could be foes." He ended.

"We should contact the others. We haven't spoken with them since we've arrived here." Suggested Gopal.

"Do what you want. I don't care."

Gopal could only sigh at his friend.


	4. Princess Farrah II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thunderstorm's cursing and swearing; non-graphic sexual violation.
> 
> Farrah is referred as she/ her as Cyclone is currently princess Farrah, but if you read Farrah is being called or named Cyclone, it'll be a he/him/his.
> 
> Cyclone and Thunderstorm centralization.
> 
> Please do mind and remember the bold numbers.
> 
> I apologize early now.

That very night.

There was a powerful and strong force encouraged her to escape the mansion she was kept in. The force replicated a massive herculean electromagnetic field that dragged her whole small frame toward its source.

So, that very same night, she jumped off a high story castle just to reach the source that successfully attracting her despite how crumbled her head was[0].

After all, princess Farrah had been known a mentally disabled princess since the day she'd been adopted by the royal family.

Despite the darkness that surrounded the street where the invisible force dragged her bare feet into, the princess still saw the source of the herculean force.

A strong invisible bind suddenly appeared out of nowhere that connecting her to the person who was emanating the force.

Thus, without knowing, a gusting wind pushed her toward the person, and as if an automatic reflex, both of her slender arms wrapped around the person's waist.

unbeknownst to the reason why she suddenly made such actions, her tears still pooled her bluest blue star eyes the moment her arms enveloped the surprised person's waists.

Soon after, she escaped the horror and confusing scene she created without giving the person a chance to face her at all.

Until the strong bond that very morning after occurred again, and this time it was at the same place she was locked in: the Esiria's large castle.

However, now Farrah knew why[1].

She had a strong connection with the owner of the great electromagnetic force[2].

The connection that she had long ago forgotten for an indistinguishable cause.

Inevitably, her tears once again appeared as she grabbed the side of her head and cried, shocking the person and scaring his friend.

Until, eventually, she had been led back into her room where confusing incomprehensible things began all cleared to her[2.1].

That included the very person she was attracted to and that was Thunderstorm, her power partner and her real name was not Farrah, but Cyclone, and she was Thunderstorm's own partner[3].

Now here he was in the corner of his large chamber, arms around himself whilst each droplet of his warm tears soaking the pearled ground of his bedroom.

After seven years, Cyclone finally saw Thunderstorm again, but he couldn't just speak as his lips found it too difficult forming words. For 7 years and 3 months, Cyclone had never spoken anything as Farrah[4].

When he finally did, just the same stuttered word could be uttered by his lips.

Yet now Thunderstorm was in the same country as he was, a relief overcame his shaking female form.

His own partner wouldn't fail to recognize who Farrah really was and Cyclone would finally have the chance to escape all the tortures he was suffering under the fake king.

Even so, Cyclone was hoping, just hoping, that Thunderstorm would finally bust in that large door, gazing into his eyes, calling out his real name, aloud, and finally Cyclone would hear from Thunderstorm's lips, now he was here and ready to take him back to their real home as everything was fine now.

Earth, their real home where he used to live peacefully with his friends and family before everything had happened, leading him to his current situations.

However, he knew that his hope would only appear in his dream from then onward.

As in Cyclone's reality, it was the fake, tyrant king who arrived busting into that large door.

Thus, his swollen eyes fluttered closed as once again Cyclone would've to endure terrible pain.

"You... You made a fool out of me!" The king stomped his way toward Farrah's direction, and the moment he reached her, his rough hand grabbed the back of her head. Her eyelids remained closed, yet her tears continued flowing like a river.

No, the king had been a fool the moment he betrayed the royals and stole the kingdom, was Farrah's internal retort.

"Who allowed you to disrespect my important guest?! and you spoke! You finally spoke!" This time the king's large hand moved from the back of her head down to her cheeks, grasping them roughly. His angry voice was too loud enough to be recognized as an exclaimed as the king's bluish silver irises slit, teeth gnashing. "I've never heard you speak before! When I did! In his presence, too! You're my possession! My property! You're no one, but mine as I've marked you as mine 3 months ago!"

Indeed: Farrah was aware of the fool king's self-proclamation.

However, a day early, Farrah's head was still crumbled, in turmoil, and disabled.

Now that her mind functioned properly, she was no property of anybody[5].

Unless, that person would ask for Cyclone's freedom, and would ask him to be his, then Cyclone would gladly accept it.

To his heart's content.

After all, his whole heart belonged to that person alone.

Cyclone belonged to Thunderstorm.

Even if Thunderstorm didn't know, and he didn't need to know, Cyclone reassured mentally.

Only the cold floor returned Farrah to reality when her back hit the hard floor with the king atop her.

From this moment, Cyclone now knew what he had to endure until he could finally have the chance to get Thunderstorm into helping him in retrieving the kingdom back, and back to her(the kingdom's) real king.

Thundy...

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Standing before a large clothing store, Thunderstorm did his best to hold a shiver when a chilly gust of wind enveloped his whole being. Still, he failed as the shiver ran down his spine the moment the cold wind hit him.

Every time the same wind would blow, Thunderstorm's sweat would break around his body. The wind was cold yet his skin would release an uncontrollable sweating. Even the beating of his heart felt like would skip a beat, not in a good way as it would beat rapidly again, causing him to be tensed.

An anxiety.

Indescribable, an out of nowhere fear would wrap around his perfect tall frame and It grew stronger everytime the princess was near, or around. Thunderstorm couldn't understand why it was happening to him. All he knew it started the moment he stepped into the Nexus planet; especially, because of her.

It seemed that Thunderstorm would not get his self question answered early, but he'd make sure that he would. After all, fear never bothered him anymore since Cyclone's death, yet now it was.

No matter what, Thunderstorm would get his answer even if it meant ruining the mission by saving that girl like what Blaze eager to do and wanted him to do.

No one was allowed to make him feel fear at all.

However, for now, Thunderstorm had to at least do the mission right until push came to shove, and made him do what he really was best at. Rushing everything, and struck fear into enemies with his real thunderstorms.

For now, he stepped into the boutique.

Right. He only was doing the attire shopping as the humidity of the capital was too hot, resembling middle-eastern countries, not because he was into fashion.

Back at the station, Koko Ci told him and Gopal that the country's temperature was too high, but he didn't listen. After all, he was pissed off that he was the chosen spy when Ice or Solar were available. As a result, he had to spend his own money to buy proper attire that matched the country's weather and humidity, and Gopal needed the same as well. Not to mention the fear that would suddenly strike out of nowhere. So, Thunderstorm was really angry, and annoyed.

"Fucking Musk." The name of the store[6].

One of the popular attire store in the capital.

Musk. "Stupid signature." He muttered under his breathe, but was enough to be heard by the staffs and customers inside the store.

"Everything in this country is stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter!
> 
> [0] The wind keeps Cyclone safe, if you haven't noticed yet.
> 
> [1] despite having memories, Cyclone has no idea of what has been happening to him during the whole 7 years and 3 months. I can't blurt the reason out why he ended up crazy that'd be great spoil.
> 
> [2] because Thunderstorm is Cyclone partner like Solar is to Thorn; Blaze to Ice. However in this story there are more to it than being a power partner, or being counterpart.
> 
> [2.1] In later chapters, you'll understand how Cyclone's mental illness got cured.
> 
> [3] Now Cyclone has proper thought process again, he now understand everything about him.
> 
> [4] Still, I can't say how his head crumbled at all. Not literally, but his mind.
> 
> [5] I don't wanna spoil this one, so this part will be revealed in future chapters.
> 
> [6] I also can't speak more about Musk signature. future chapters.
> 
> Alright.. bear the grammatical error. I don't do checking.


End file.
